1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vibration damping apparatus for supporting an engine to a vehicular body such as an engine mount and, more particularly, relates to a stopper structure of the vibration damping apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stopper of a previously proposed vibration damping apparatus serves to limit a fluctuation of an engine when an elastic body whose inner side is reinforced by an iron plate or so forth is brought in contact with (or struck on) the stopper against a large fluctuation in a rolling of the engine during a start of the engine. However, this stopper has adopted a structure of receiving a load imposed due to a contact of the stopper with the elastic body in a cantilever arm (a beam supported only one end or one tip of a bending portion not fixed). Hence, if an engine drive torque is raised due to an increase in output of the engine, the stopper tends to yield according to a heavy load imposed due to a strike of the stopper against the elastic body. Hence, a limitation of the fluctuation of the engine becomes insufficient due to the yield of the stopper. In order to provide a sufficient limitation of the fluctuation of the engine, an increase in a thickness of the stopper can be considered.